Keenan Crier(Legend Bros.)
Summary Ikuto Noguchi or Keenan Crier in the dub is one of the main protagonists of Digimon Savers and one by primary antagonists of Legend Bros. He is a boy who was sent to the Digital World on accident when he was a baby and as such was raised by Digimon. His partner Digimon is Falcomon. He and Falcomon were easily defeated by Mayron Legenrok, and were killed by Noogenson Saiboot in the prologue of Legend Bros. Biography By the time Keenan Crier was accidentally sent to Digital World as a baby, Noogenzon Saiboot seized the opportunity and killed Keenan's parents, and Akihiro Kurata at that time. During his life in which he was raised by a female Frigimon until the age of 10, Keenan ends up suffering from difficult, bad and complicated moments, but as he was born as a child of complete high emotional complexity (ie, this emotional complexity is complete because Keenan has excess of proactivity), with complex attitudes and actions, intolerant of high levels, and low self-esteem very high, Keenan ends up surging and having attacks of behavioral impulses, demonstrating complex attitudes and negative actions of levels of extreme excessive proactivity, high levels of negative optimism, intolerance, sincericide, and low self-esteem. At the moment Gotsumon explained to Merukimon everything that was happening, Noogenson Saiboot appears to meet them and says that he knows in a way to keep him under control, and Merukimon, even knowing whether or not he can trust him, ends up accepting Merukimon says that Keenan is not a Digimon, but Keenan ends up completely intolering it, and Frigimon says that Merukimon is telling the truth. However, Keenan still continues to intolerate this on account of his over-optimism, and Merukimon becomes enraged and asks Noogenson to take him away until he never returns, and Noogenson obeys. While Noogenson was alone with Keenan and Falcomon, Noogenson injects the Dark Nigh-Omnipotence furtively, causing him to leave all his feelings for all sides, making them both more powerful, and began to follow orders from Scuthamuzefer. When the two returned home, they simply killed Gotsumon, Frigimon, and Merukimon. Legend Bros In the prologue of the game, Keenan and Falcomon are confronting Mayron Legenrok, who was traveling in time great information of high levels of excess of proactive intolerance, and Falcomon digivolve to Ravemon Burst Mode, but the two were being defeated by Mayron (this is because Ravemon used all of his power to defeat him, but he could not do any scratch on the Mayron, which has no overcoming of attack statistics, defenses, durability, and others due to infinite lack of common sense, and this would be due to the effects of Nonsense , and Mayron ends up punching the cheeks of both, leaving them literally exhausted, with no energy and nothing), and Noogenson appears and kills Keenan and Falcomon, erasing them from existence, and then he seizes and absorbs Mayron's DNA, making him have the same form, powers, and so on. By the time Noogenson left, Mayron returns to the original time. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-B | At least High 4-C, Possibly 4-A | 3-C | At least 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Ikuto Noguchi/Keenan Crier | Falcomon Origin: Digimon Savers/Data Squad Gender: Male for Ikuto | Genderless, but treated as male for Falcomon Age: 10 for Ikuto | Unknown for Falcomon Classification: Human, Tamer | Rookie level Vaccine Attribute Bird Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking. Air Manipulation, Flight, Ninjutsu, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) | All previous Abilities, Fire Manipulation | All previous Abilities, Durability Negation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Heat Manipulation | All previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7), Conceptual Manipulation(stated to have created the foundation for all wickedness in the Digital World) , Being defeated inflicts a proportional amount of "karma" on his opponent (Including space-time erasure and the like), Can exist outside of 3-D space, Existence Erasure, Nonexistence Erasure, Conceptual Destruction, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly. All Demon Lords negate resurrection and rebirth, this includes coming back from non-existence), Resistance to Conceptual Attacks, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Like all Dark Area residents, he is nonexistent), Absorption, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Conceptual Manipulation, Acausality. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Equal to other Child Digimon such as Agumon) | Country level (Fought GeoGreymon) | At least Large Star level, Possibly Multi-Solar System level (Viciously ripped apart Gizumon XT, who's previous form could easily fight three perfect class digimon) | Galaxy level (Via scaling to other Mega level Digimon) | At least Multiverse level+ (Can fight the likes of Leopardmon. Should be comparable to ShineGreymon Burst Mode), Bypasses Conventional Durability with Savage Emperor | At least Multiverse level+ (Defeated various members of the SGDL and was given Leviamon Power. Fought and defeated a full powered Lucemon Falldown Mode with the other DATS Members and managed to survive a battle against him in his Satan Mode.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep pace with Champion level Digimon) | FTL (Dodged Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam) | At least FTL (Faster than RizeGreymon) | At least FTL (Equal to MirageGaogamon) | Immeasurable (Kept pace with Leopardmon) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Lucemon who is far above the other SGDL) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Country Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galaxy Class | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Large Building level | Country level | At least Large Star level, Possibly Multi-Solar System level| Galaxy level | At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ (Tanked hits from Lucemon FM and survived a battle against him in his Satan Mode.) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended range, A few dozen meters with projectiles | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Digivice | Shuriken | Katana Intelligence: While Ikuto is young and inexperienced, Falcomon is a very strategic and experienced fighter. As a highly skilled ninja he is very talented at outwitting his opponents and using stealth to hit them off guard. Weaknesses: Ikuto is still young and kind of brash and as such will likely act on impulse sometimes. This is because he is extremely complex by complete level, with complex attitudes and actions, intolerant of high levels, and low self-esteem very high. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Falcomon * Scratch Smash: Scratches with its wing claws. * Ninja Blade: Rapidly throws throwing stars. * Firecracker Smokescreen: Drops exploding bamboo cylinders. * Wind Blade: Flaps wings to produce a wind that can cut like a blade. * Shadow Screen: Use digital ninjutsu to confuse the enemy. * Falco Rush: Tramps on the opponent's head while in the air. Peckmon * Spiral Claw: Spins around and drives one of his feet into the adversary. * Thousand Beak: Creates shadow clones to rapidly peck his enemies. * Kunai Wing: Throws kunai-like sharp, bladed feathers that explode. * Burning Spiral: A flaming version of Spiral Claw. * Meakeri: A powerful front kick. * Tsuyoi Maekeri: An even more powerful front kick. Crowmon * Savage Emperor: Concentrates the energy produced from the Dokkosho on both of its wings in its foreleg, then fires it, causing its opponent to have its digital cells disassembled to a state of "0"s and "1"s. * Black Feather: Transforms the surrounding 3 km into a dark night by means of the black light emitted by its jet-black feathers. * Fire Jewels: Shoots fireballs from the "Dokkosho" on both wings. * Flaming Claw: Attacks with fiery claws. * Dokkosho: Fires a golden beam from the "Dokkosho" on both wings. * Sun Bird: Creates a small sun and attacks with super heat. Ravemon * Spiral Raven Claw: Raises the sharp nails on its left arm and then performs a rotating charge at the opponent. * Blast Wing: Cuts the opponent to pieces with its left wing. * Celestial Blade: Strikes the opponent with the Chouou-maru, which releases a blade of dark lightning of tremendous destructive power. * Raven Claw: Slashes enemy with left hand. * Shadow Pierce: Throws feathers of Chrome Digizoid from his right wing * Moushūgeki: Dashes at the enemy and slashes. * Yami Tatsumaki: Releases a black tornado from right wing. Ravemon Burst Mode * Crimson Formation: Enlarges its wings to a gigantic size and releases a dark purple aura. * Mourning Dance: Furiously performs a terrible and wild dance of violence. * Lightning Thrust: Stabs the opponent in a flash of thunder with its dark purple aura. Leviamon * Biting Crush '(''Rostrum, Lat: Snout): Destroys everything with its gigantic jaws. * '''Tail Strike (Cauda, Lat: Tail): Mows everything down with its long tails. * Thunder Breath (Anima, Lat: Breath): Breathes fire along with a roaring sound. * Duo-Tail Strike (Duo Cauda, Lat: Two Tails): Uses its forked tail to take down the opponent. Keys: Falcomon | Peckmon | Crowmon | Ravemon | Burst Mode | Savers: Another Mission Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mayron Legenrok Jessica Ganbison Rainbow Dash (True Profile) Zeno-sama (Totally and Completely Accurate) 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) Goku fan fiction edition Goku (How Bread wants it) Saitama (Mythic) One Punch Man Goku (Wanked) Saitama (Brazilian Fandom) Goku (MvC) Kirby (DeviantArt) Vegeta (Double Exaggerated) Vegeta (teamfourstar) Vegeta (Deviantart) The C.C. Above All Saitama Saitama (Omni-God) Saitama (The TRUE profile) Gohan Blanco Shaggy Rogers (Cometverse) EOGT Goku (Fanon) Mario (Wanked) White Tanooki Mario(Wanked) Flan-chan (Composite) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good Character Category:Good Category:Hero Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Category:Villains Category:Prime Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Characters Category:Beyond Evil Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Devil Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:Just the worst Category:The worst ever Category:Your daddy's worst nightmare Category:Loser Category:Too Weak to be a Loser Category:Too weak for even omniscients to describe or laugh at Category:Weaker than Goku Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:Legenverse Category:Legend Bros. Category:Intolerant Bastard! Category:Low Self-Esteem Category:Lose Category:I hate you Category:Traitors Category:PATHETIC Category:You are pathetic! Category:Deceased